Constance Nebbercracker
Constance is the main antagonist of Monster House. She is Mr. Nebbercracker's housewife who attacks anyone who comes near and hates kids. She also tries to hurt DJ, Chowder and Jenny, but failes. She is the main villain in the video game version of monster house, but not the main villain and not seen in the DS version. Biography Early life in 1940]] She was in a freak show for being obese. She often rested in a cage after she performed in the show. Later that night, a youthful Nebbercracker approached her and accidentally startled her. After comforting her, he offers to take her away from the circus, thus making Constance feel overjoyed. The next day, Nebbercracker takes Constance somewhere and has her close her eyes and when she opens them after being told to, she becomes jubilant to see an empty place where they can now build their home. Afterwards, Constance married Nebbercracker. While they continue to build the house one day, two neighborhood kids planned on playing a silly Halloween prank. Constance yells at them to get away from her house. After chopping a piece of wood from Constance's cage off, Nebbercracker overhears Constance in trouble and runs to her aid. After Constance tells him the kids are attacking her house, Nebbercracker tells her they're just kids and it's Halloween, but she ignores him by saying it's her house and the kids are hurting it. Trying to calm his wife down, Nebbercracker tells her to look at him as he says he'll never let anyone mess with her as long as he's with her. Suddenly, an egg hits her and this makes her try to attack the children with Nebbercracker's axe. Nebbercracker tried to take the axe back from Constance, but this made her lose her balance. Trying to steady herself, Constance grabs onto a lever but slips and fallsl into a massive pit. The lever causes a cement mixer to tip over and pour cement all over Constance, killing and burying her underneath the Monster House. Following Constance's death, Nebbercracker completed the house as Constance "would've wanted that". Although she died, her spirit didn't leave, causing the house to come to life. Nebbercrack was forced to take precautions and pretend to be a child hater in order to save children from the monster house's wrath. Constance's Personality Constance gets mad if others get near her house, which is why she will attack anyone who comes near, except for her husband. She hated the circus and children. She does not like people making fun of her, which is evident by her reacting to the kid's throwing eggs at her before death and overhearing others talk about her in house form. She only likes Mr. Nebbercracker and hates when DJ tells Nebbercracker to "let her go". She chases DJ ,Chowder and Jenny. She wanted to hurt and kill them, but when the house gets blown up it seems that her spirit is finally put to rest. . Trivia * In reality, Constance is really a nice person. * Her full name is Constance Nebbercracker. * Her stage name in the freakshow was Constance the Giantness. * Constance weighs 650 pounds in the film. * Her name comes from Brian Jaques's Redwall. * She is played by Kathleen Turner who played the talking voice of Prologue Dog from Dr. Dolittle, as well as Jessica Rabbit, Roger's wife from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Kathleen Turner described her character as Sexy but a little ugly. * Mr. Nebbercracker gave D.J. the dynamite and the match that freed her soul from the house. * In the Moster House video game on the GameCube and the GBA version, there was a mannquin of her as a boss fight. But she is not seen in Monster House video game for the DS.